This invention relates to a disposable pants-type diaper for absorption and containment of body wastes.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1987-243806A discloses a disposable pants-type diaper composed of a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions. As viewed in its flatly developed state, semi-elliptic cutouts destined to define respective leg-holes are shaped so as to be put aside toward the front waist region with respect to a center line X bisecting a longitudinal length of the diaper. The diaper developed in this manner is folded back along the center line X to be placed one half upon another half and transversely opposite side edges are put flat and bonded together to obtain the pants-type diaper. In the pants-type diaper obtained in this manner, tops of the respective leg-holes lie in the front waist region. In this diaper, elastic members horizontally extending in a transverse direction of the diaper cooperate with elastic members vertically extending in a longitudinal direction of the diaper to surround the respective leg-holes. The tops of the respective leg-holes come substantially in coincidence with thigh tops of a baby wearing this diaper as the baby sits on the floor, so there is no anxiety that the tops of the respective leg-holes might uncomfortably compress the thigh tops of the baby.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1991-139349A also discloses a disposable pants-type diaper composed of a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these two waist regions. In this diaper, elastic members provided in the front waist region so as to extend downward from a top of the front waist region drawing a circular arc, elastic members provided in the rear waist region so as to extend downward from a top of the rear waist region drawing a circular arc and elastic members provided in the crotch region so as to extend in back-and-forth direction cooperate together to surround respective thighs of the wearer.
Also in the case of the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication No. 1987-243806A, there is no serious anxiety that the tops of the respective leg-holes might uncomfortably compress the thigh tops of a baby wearing this diaper as the baby sits on the floor. However, the elastic members extend in no parallel to the leg-holes and may sometimes compress the tops of the respective thighs.
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings is a fragmentary side view illustrating a baby wearing the diaper 201 disclosed in the Publication No. 1991-139349A and sitting on the floor. With this diaper 201, both the tops 242 of the leg-holes and the elastic members 223, 224 extending along these tops 242 lie on transversely opposite side edges of the diaper 201 not in coincidence with the tops of the thighs. In consequence, these elastic members 223, 224 may compress the tops of baby's thighs and slide down as indicated by imaginary lines.